The Wandering Lotus
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: So many things have happened to her. Twenty-four years since the defeat of Naraku, her old friends think her back in the future safe and have settled down to live their lives. However Kagome is not in the future. Where is Kagome? Follow her on her journey, as Hōrō Hasu of Hinageshi. Things will get crazy, especially when Kagome ends up pregnant by Sesshoumaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, nor Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Rated M -** Warning contains blood, cursing, prostitution and other sexual themes. Warnings will be provided for any lime or lemons below!

 **LLM:** So happy everyone loved my Wandering Lotus from Love Me Tender. When I saw all the positive reviews I was surprised,I'd been planning on making it a simple two-shot with each chapter being a 1,000 words. However, after writing the first part I had nearly 10,000 words written and contemplated making it into its own story, but I wanted to gauge my readers opinion before I invested time into the story. There are character additions since I will be making this a full-on story, such as including more demon lords so please make sure to re-read through the first chapter if you like.

* * *

 **The Wandering Lotus**

Chapter 1

* * *

 _Oh Wanderer Priestess lend thy strength_

 _How the people cry for your aid_

 _Continue thy good works_

 _And one day may your debt be paid_

 **~oOo~**

Observing them from the forest, the thick trees and waning sunlight hiding her person from sight. Lotus' aura was suppressed and the herbs she bathed in before coming this way cloaking her scent. Sharp eyesight enhanced to see from far away and in the fading sunlight, allowed her to observe as the group of interest slowly trudged back towards the village of Edo.

A half-demon, an aged monk in black and purple robes, and a two-tailed nekomata.

An unusual group if there ever was one. The taija met them at the entrance of the village waddling all the way her belly heavy with child, garbed in a pink, white, and green kimono. The taija had retired since the defeat of the evil spider demon, Naraku, nearly twenty-two years ago. Her days were spent taking care of her and the monk's twelve children and occasionally their two grandchildren, while their eldest two daughters ran the newly constructed Sunset Shrine within the forest built near the sacred bone eater's well.

The group's latest mission had been dealing with a group of demon bandits terrorizing a village three days walking distance from Edo. Which explained their tattered clothing and fatigued expressions. Yet, it did not keep the monk's whole face from lighting up with delight and love up when he saw his wife. His fatigue seemingly fading away as he rushed forward to embrace his lovely careful of their thirteenth child resting in its mother's womb. Before he could pull back to tell her how much he miss her. Many children appeared, all of them barreled into the monk sending toppling him to the ground as they dog-piled on top of him, this in turn led to the rest of the group laughing at the adorable sight before them.

Another middle-aged woman appeared, a priestess who was just showing the early signs of pregnancy and holding the hand of a little silver-haired hanyou girl. He picked up the little girl with a doggy tail who threw her arms around his neck.

"Welcome back papa," she yelled causing his dog ears to flatten on his head.

The mother smiled at the sight of her husband and daughter and embraced his other side, kissing him sweetly. They spoke with one another of their success on their latest mission before everyone broke off to head towards their respective homes.

Lotus watched over the village nearly an hour after the sun had set, when a bird landed on top of her head she knew it was time to go.

Growling in irritation at the bird, causing it to squawk and flap away from her, obviously upset that his comfy perch was sentient.

 _'Stupid bird!'_

Leaping from her purchase in the trees and she took off into the dark of the forest. Traveling through the night on petite legs covered by a simple dark green yukata and comfortable traveling geta. Her feet moved swiftly barely making any imprints with her speedy steps. She headed towards the South West. The South Western Lord would want to hear of the latest news she had to offer.

* * *

 **~ oOo ~**

* * *

The dawn of a new day came faster than expected, yet Lotus had not wavered throughout the cold night continuing her journey eastward after speaking with the South Western Lord with the good news. Now that she'd passed on her important news to her lord, she was inclined to walk at a slower place as the excitement had faded in light of what was soon to come and who she would face once more.

Her next and final mission for her lord was important, as well. More so than than the other, but there was much to think upon as she ventured the clean lands towards her destination.

Lotus walked at a slow pace through the plains of grass.

Carefully brushing the tips of her slightly, calloused fingers across blades of grass that stood as tall as her hips, morning dew wetting them. She used rudimentary oils and lotions to try and smooth the roughened skin from years of weapon practice back to their original softened state as much as possible. The seemingly endless blue skies above held not a single cloud in sight, as the rising sun kissed the plains dotted with colorful flowers causing them to open up to beautiful new day ahead. The scent of the flora being carried along on the soft breeze that blew by. Bird flew above in flocks, their soft calls to one another being heard, as they welcomed another day of peaceful life.

 _'A peaceful Nippon seems unrealistic.'_

There were less demonic attacks now that there were no jewel shards to give low-class demons incredible power. And most of the larger power-seeking demons had been disposed of by the Inu-tachi. The rest of demon-kind were kept in check by the youkai cardinal lords, Lord Sesshoumaru of the West, Lord Takuma of the South East, Lord Kouga of the North East, Lord Raizen of the Northern Skies, Lady Omiyo of the Northern lands, and her current master Lord Yomi of the South Western Lands. This did not mean there were no wars, or droughts, and plagues, for they were. On the other hand, these were the issues of humans who continued to fight among one another, more so than demon-kind.

Stretching her arms high above her head, she let out a little mewl when she heard and felt her back pop.

Lotus couldn't mess with the future of this world. Even if she desperately wished to intervene with things that she knew would come to pass. Everything happens for a reason and it was stupid to think peace was everlasting. Soon there would be another powerful artifact, or humans would eventually try and snuff out the youkai population or vice versa. That was simply life.

By mid-day she'd reached her next destination, a lone mountain coming into view.

"It's been to long," she whispered looking at the mountain with a myriad of emotions ranging from resentment to happiness.

Heading straight for the base, her power pulsed through her arms as she easily moved aside a boulder blocking the entrance to a cave, pushing it back into place once inside plunging her in complete darkness. Yet she saw clear as day and walked forward towards the back of the cave. The cave seemed never-ending, her traveling geta echoing with each step on the cave floor. The demon bats above remained silent despite the click clack, the sentinels only became alert to those they viewed as a true threat to what lay beyond. But they knew her well even if they hadn't felt her presence in years.

The dark tunnel opened up ahead leading into a small cavern. There ancient markings were etched into the cave walls with a circular imprint in the center of the ball wall of the cave. Placing her hand on the circular imprint, she uttered the secret words and seemingly phased right through the rock into a bustling marketplace. But it was not just any marketplace it was one of the few demon markets still thriving.

Just two decades ago, demon markets and towns operated more openly.

Back then humans were capable of seeing the towns even if they didn't dare trespass into one...willingly. However, as the human population grew and human armies began to attack the demon-ran towns, demons were forced into hiding their towns in fear of Buddhist priests and priestesses. Better to hide than start wars than could up-heave the delicate balance between the two races.

Unlike outside of the mountain, it was night here in the demon town. It was designed that way for this particular town. The streets were not made of dirt, nor of poor stone; rather they were glistening, golden streets that were illuminated by lanterns on either side casting a soft glow upon the inhabitants milling about. The town was in full hustle and bustle mode as was normal, since most demons required little to no sleep once they hit adulthood. And it was rare to see demon children here, unless they were bound under servitude.

Striding forward confidence in each gentle step, her geta now barely making any noise as they came into contact with the paved golden streets. Weaving through the large crowd, she completely ignored merchants at their stalls peddling their latest wares. Artifacts of power, weapons, potions, fine silks, exotic fruits from distant lands, and the like. But none of these things interested her.

Only one thing did.

Or rather one person.

A woman of famed beauty in this town.

Eventually Lotus passed through the marketplace entirely towards the actually town and where she wanted to go. Crossing over long curved red beamed bridges, onward past the quieter townhouses squished close together towards the pleasure district. Here women clad in all types of alluring outfits were on display to lure in potential customers. From Asian attire to Western attire of medieval Europe were on display. Outfits varying from many layered silk kimono to Korean hanboks, Chinese hanfus, the colorful saris of the Indus region, western dresses that featured contrasting fabrics, embroidery, applied trims, and slashes.

While this place held sour memories for her, it held some good ones.

One of the things she loved about the demon town of Amabie, was that it was alive with culture that many humans of Nippon would not experience for many, many years to come. It was beautiful how they could incorporate so many different cultures and not lose sight of their Japanese roots, well at least those born here. In the past, Lotus had always assumed that demons were simply native to her home country and China, but she now knew that to be false. She had met many youkai from all over, some as far as Portugal. She hadn't met an English youkai, but who knows maybe one day.

"Won't you come in madam, our girls are some of the finest to be had here, even better than that snobby Hinageshi," a demoness with light blue skin spoke clad in a luxurious golden kimono tip with brown fur and two demonesses behind her batting their eyes coquettishly their kimonos hanging off of their shoulders showing too much cleavage to truly be seen as classy.

"Beg your pardon, madam," she asked.

As soon as she turned towards them, the woman paled considerably before bowing low, "My a-apologies Wandering Lotus, I had not heard of your return," she stuttered out. The two demonesses behind her straightened themselves. The Wandering Lotus was famous, a celebrity not only in this pleasure district, but in several other demon towns' pleasure districts. Highly sought after and broke many records not only with her coming out, but her eventual decision to transition from a simple geisha to oiran and not just any oiran. She became the tayū of Hinageshi, the highest ranking oiran a woman achieve in an okiya. And not to forget her quick repayment of her debt by her benefactor. The highest payment given in the form of two small castles, the spelled gem of beauty and prosperity, and two large crates of rich gold and gems.

Rolling her eyes at the woman cowering before her upon realizing her identity, she turned continuing on her way.

Lotus could have reacted with more ire, but the woman was simply attempting to do what was necessary to bring in clients. Not to mention she was not dressed as an oiran anymore, wearing a simple traveling yukata instead of the fine silks and gauzy material of the Indus region. And as it was her words meant little, as anyone with sight could see that those women could not hold a candle to the women of the Hinageshi Okiya, the largest and most prestigious geisha house in the pleasure district of Amabie. Unlike humans who placed their pleasure houses on the outskirts of their towns, demon towns did not feel the same as to hide away what was natural. Thus their pleasure districts were at the heart of their towns.

The Hinageshi came into view, the colorful red ball lanterns and opulent design and architecture of the geisha house made it stand out in comparison to the rest. Three stories high, made of strong wood and stone; floating above a large lake. The okiya a mesh of Japanese and Chinese culture with its symmetrical design, curved parapets, smooth red lacquered beam railings and pillars, and two elegant eight foot statues of Kuebiko and Omoikane; both kamis of wisdom or intelligence. Exotic flora surrounded the lake below with water lilies floating on its surface, while exotic fishes of various colors swam around slender Italian gondolas that held high-paying customers being entertained by the most elite geisha. The boats traveled in a slow circles around the building under the four red bridges that led towards the establishment. One of the perks of demons, was they could travel to distant lands and acquire such things with ease. Despite how ostentatious the place could be at times, it still held an air of elegance and sophistication that an okiya should posses—not like that one she'd passed earlier who'd referred to Hinageshi as "snobby."

Her cerulean eyes warmed as they aligned with golden ones of a very familiar courtesan on the second floor balcony, her red painted lips curving upwards showing off two sharp fangs. A whole conversation without words passed between them, before the courtesan excused herself from her companions and went back inside.

Sighing, "Best get this over with."

Lotus straightened herself to her full height, which wasn't all that tall—five and half feet to be exact. Squaring her shoulders she pressed forward hoping the night passed without any blood having to be spilled of her doing at the very least.

She made a short bow in reverence to both statues of the kami as she passed them, walking up the twenty stone steps leading into the okiya.

As soon as she passed through the ornate golden doors into the welcoming area, her eyes darted all around her, observing that little had changed since her departure. The welcoming room was circular in shape and branched off in five directions with grand archways leading to four of the different pathways, while the one to her right had a sliding door for privacy with two guards standing outside of it in full armored and armed to keep customers from wandering in, or the women from sneaking in lovers. The floor was white marble with a large mandala etched into its surface. In the center of the room, standing tall and riveting to look upon was a thirty foot ivory statue of Benzaiten—the kami of eloquence and patron goddess for most okiyas—posed elegantly holding a detailed biwa. The heady smell of poppies was in the air, the incense not overly burned, but enough to spread its smell in relaxing waves.

Pausing in her visual observations, her ears tuned in to the piercing tones of the bamboo flute and the poignant strumming of the shakuhachi down the Asobigokoro Hall, or the playful hall. It was her favorite place, missing the days she danced with Shiori entertaining her guests. And later her own guests. It was the second to the left, the archway painted in bold and inviting myriad of colors.

A few maiko were guiding clients down the four halls that clients were allowed to go, each hall leading to different sections of the building. Some of the older maikos and geishas slowed upon seeing her, looking as if they'd seen a ghost. The whispers began, some heading towards the living quarters side of Hinageshi, no doubt to alert the whole okiya of her presence, along with the grand dowager. An older geisha inclined her head in respect to her as she saw her satisfied client off, she returned the gesture. Despite having left this life, she held no contempt nor felt herself better than those who still remained and worked her, while she'd done what they'd all dreamed of doing in a tenth of the time they would've been able to.

No she held the highest regard of them. They were still her "sisters," her "aunties," and then there was her "mother."

 _'Speaking of mother.'_

The guards slid the shoji doors apart revealing the proprietress of Hinageshi, Madam Kikumaru. She entered the lobby followed by two servants dutifully three paces behind her. An upper-class butterfly demon, her face and form were slender and more human-looking, her wings were a translucent shimmer of pink and white although they were not on display at the moment. Walking with the air of a royal lady, she needed no make-up, the black khol markings of her demonic heritage accentuated her pink eyes that resembled her namesake, sparkling chrysanthemums. Her lips a glossy pink since birth with lone butterfly resting beneath her right eye shimmered with the same radiance of her wings. Her lavender tresses were pulled off her face into an intricate bun wrapped around a black, jewel encrusted chopstick. While her five layered kimono was an envious sight to behold, a mixture of vibrant colors with perfect stitching depicting the grand dowagers life in its silk.

The first time she'd seen Madam Kikumaru, she'd been entranced by the butterfly demonness' beauty and grace with which she moved. It barely seemed as if she walked upon the ground, at the time she'd been sure the woman was levitating, or using her wings to fly. Only later when she herself master the technique did she realize such a feat was possible.

"Well, well it would appear my wandering daughter has decided to grace her _oka-san's_ presence after being gone for so long," her arms extended with a flourish her over-sized kimono sleeves spreading out like wings upon her back.

She bowed slightly in respect to her, "It is good to see you once more oka-san," she came forward embracing the old demoness. They drew apart only to lean towards each other, their foreheads touching with their noses tip to tip. Their eyes connecting. It was a tradition that all in Hinageshi greet their 'mother' in such away.

It was so mother could connect and see her daughters' intentions and emotions in their eyes, just as they could see hers.

When they pulled back both were smiling, "Come let us talk," Kikumaru's eyes perused her form her smile turning to a critical from, "As well as have you cleaned up. I must say I expected Lord Yomi to keep you better attired."

Lotus made a noncommittal raise of her shoulders, speaking nonchalantly. "A wanderer has no purpose for such things as she travels the lands," she replied smoothly, but followed behind Kikumaru. The servants moved ahead to open the sliding doors for their madam, closing them once they'd passed through.

Her tinkling laughter echoed in the hall, "I have no doubt. You've never really cared for appearances outside of your work anyways, always wandering about in your thoughts."

The halls had dark wood floors and lanterns filled with orbs of light hung from the ceiling. This side of Hinageshi is known as Rabendā, denoting to the lavender glow the lanterns cast along halls and rooms. This side of the okiya functioned as the living quarters for all of the resident maiko, geisha, and oiran alike. The halls on the right side of the Rabendā held four separate rooms with two women to each room with the exception of one, normally for high-rank geishas or a retired one who was allowed to stay on the property to teach new maikos. In the center near the back of Rabendā, is where proprietress and the tayū's rooms were located, while the _kōshi_ ; second highest ranking oiran, and the rest of the courtesans lived on the left side. There was a square garden that separated either side. This set-up, kept the women divided by their stations and from problems arising between the three distinct sects of the okiya.

Passing through each set of sliding doors brought back memories from the last time she walked these halls.

Pausing mid-stride, Lotus' eyes were drawn to a familiar wall. Reaching out to touch the wall depicting a winged female hanyou standing on the outskirts of a lake, a broken red orb at her feet with a village on fire behind her. The next showed her in the lake with a green and blue dragon circling around her, followed by showing the same demoness conversing with the dragon before being taken away and sold to Hinageshi. It showed her training and subsequent coming out, followed by her death a few years after.

Hinageshi bore such detailed artwork on all of its walls.

Each of them depicting a different woman's story, as many stories may be similar none were truly the same and each deserved to be heard.

"Shiori's story always calls you back to her, I remember you spending hours looking at it after it was completed," she remarked her tone a tad frosty.

A door on the right slid open and two geishas exited into the hallway, as well as a familiar courtesan. Their make-up freshly done, as well as their hair. The two geishas hair were done in simple designs that bespoke of simple elegance with beautiful headpieces adorning them, while the courtesan's hair was of a more intricate design, as was her outfit less reserved in comparison to the geishas, showing the difference in station between the two.

Lotus recognized the room they'd exited from, even if it had been years since she'd last walked these walls. The oldest geisha still in service to Hinageshi, her debt had been paid nearly one hundred and fifty years ago, so she no longer entertained guests rather she was paid for her continued stay and food by doing everyone's make-up and hair as her skills were exceptional.

All bowed in respectful greeting towards their mother. On the other hand, their eyes were widening, their lips parting in shock upon seeing her person. One of the demoness, the tallest of the three stepped forward after recovering from her shock. Dressed in a black kimono with long sleeves, white and pink blossoms running sideways towards the bottom, tied together with a white and pink obi. She sniffed the air to confirm it was indeed who she thought before speaking.

"It has been quite a few seasons Wandering Lotus. Have you perhaps realized the error of leaving and come to rejoin your sisters," she spoke haughtily, her contempt barely sheathed. "Perchance was the outside world too much for you to handle? Or did Lord Yomi tire of your frail human body?"

It was Shouma, while it had been years the demoness hadn't aged at all—not that she would age in just a few short years. Shouma still held the features of a girl barely eighteen despite having worked in Hinageshi for nearly eight decades and nearly one hundred and ten years old.

"I have never err'd in anything Shouma, you should know this best. I was after all tayū when I was here. As for my presence here it is simply business. My lord has so graciously granted an allowance to me with the intent to buy out a one courtesan's debt," she replied coolly.

One of the women gasped.

A debt had not been bought out in years, truthfully not since the she, the Wandering Lotus, had been bought four years prior by Lord Yomi of the South West. Before her it had been nearly seventeen years, but for far less and most assuredly not by one who'd achieved her old status as the tayū.

"Who," the smallest woman of the group asked, a sparkle in her eyes.

It was Renge, a leopard demoness. While small and sweet looking, she like many of the women of Hinageshi was a cunning and deceitful creature. She still remembered Ren, older sister and mentor to Renge, and the incident that befell her when a high-ranking client chose Ren over her. Ren's room had mysteriously gone up in flames after returning to her room, the door sealed with a spell. No evidence could be linked back to Renge, but everyone knew it was her. No doubt if a name was given, something horrid would befall the woman before she reached the doors to the outside world.

Not surprisingly Madam Kikumaru waved them off. "Now now, my wandering daughter has had quite the journey and she will be speaking with mother before speaking to her sisters. And I do believe you all were supposed to be leaving to entertain our esteemed guests," her tone was sharp giving no room for argument, not like the tone she'd used when she greeted Lotus earlier.

All of them bowed and excused themselves not wishing to be lashed for keeping their clients waiting. They resumed their walk, her mother apologizing for her sisters' behavior muttering about making them take another lesson on holding their tongues. Madam Kikumaru led her as far as the hot springs, "Hee Mei and Hee Young will make sure you're properly attired, then we shall speak business in my quarters," leaving with the same extravagant flourish as always.

Steam curled around the room, the hot spring surrounded by cool obsidian rocks. A large basin for cleansing off to the side, when she sat upon a smooth rock as Hee Mei and Hee Young assisted in bathing her. One scrubbing her, while the other massages oils into her scalp, tsking at the wild hair she hadn't tamed in a few weeks. She much preferred to bath herself, but knew the girls loved to do it. She too once loved to do it, bathing with her best friend and Shiori.

No sister of Hinageshi bathed alone.

Bathing with ones' sister was as a sacred form of bonding. They took care of one another, as many could not bare to wash away the downside to their professions themselves. Lotus would've scrubbed her skin completely raw after her mizuage had Tokiwa not intervened bathing her instead and had continued to do even after she chose to become an oiran, instead of living like a geisha. This was the one peaceful aspect of their lives. For once you stepped foot outside of this room it was a silent battle to be the best, this meant sabotage, rumors, even 'accidental deaths or injuries.' The women here would do whatever was necessary to elevate themselves to a higher rank, because it meant one step closer to freedom or better accommodations.

Debts were not so easily paid off for demons, as currency was often not in gold, but objects of power or items of value to the proprietress.

Many of the women here had been here for several decades and weren't even close to paying back their debts. There were some who had, but they were ones who preferred to stay on as this place had become way of life now, and a comparatively uplifting life in comparison to most women of this time. Most women, even demonesses were still seen as second class to their male counterparts just like human women. Granted they had more freedom than human women, it was still a position of deferment to a sex that most women did not feel were greater than their own. Women birthed and raised the young, they cooked the meals, and kept the home. They nursed the man when he was sick, sewed his clothes when he tore them, and kept the peace. Yet, they were seen as second class to be seen but never heard.

On the other hand, here in Hinageshi, a woman could be seen and heard. They made witty banter, spoke of current events and politics, along with their other entertainment preferences such as, song, traditional dance, reciting haikus or lengthy poems, performing feats of athletic finese such as ancient gymnastics, archery, or sword dance.

Still it was a shock to them all when she, a lowly human—the first to ever step foot in Hinageshi—had hers paid merely nine years after transitioning from maiko and geisha to oiran later becoming the tayū of Hinigeshi, as well as the pleasure district itself. Her decision to sell herself sexually was not a choice she made easily back then, but knew it was the fastest way to paying off her debts.

In some ways giving her body up to her high-paying clients was not always a hard thing, especially as most high-ranking demons held more humanoid forms and always held an ethereal beauty to themselves. She grew as a woman, learning pleasures that were spoken of commonly in her era, but never had an interest in before always planning to wait till marriage before being kidnapped and sold. She found an empowering confidence in her womanhood, as she brought powerful demon males to their knees and begging like inexperience boys rather than grown men for just a single taste of her sweet essence and the chance to lie between her legs and partake of her womanly heat, always leaving them wanting more after only a night with her.

"Will you really buy one of our sister's freedom Lotus," Hee Young's soft query broke her from her thoughts.

"Yes and no little one. She will serve and perform for one man, a lord, instead of many," she informed her.

Hee Young's eyes sparkled not with hidden agenda as Renge's had, but with relief no doubt knowing who she was here to purchase.

Hee Young and Hee Mei's older sister, Hee Rei or as she was now called Tokiwa, for she was eternally constant in her work. All three were demonesses from Korea, daughters of a merchant who died while doing trade in Nippon. Tokiwas was sold by the bandits who killed their father to Madam Kikumaru, while Hee Mei and Hee Young were sold to Lady Hachiemon's service to train and work as handmaidens as they were not as comely as their elder sister. The sisters were very close along with Lotus. Her and Tokiwa had trained together and advanced from maiko to geisha around the same time. Both of their mizuage's setting records for their okiya, Lotus' more so as nearly half of her debt was paid with the sacrifice of her precious virginity. Both of them had rose above the childish and petty jealous antics of the other women, graceful confidence in their abilities and strengthened by their mutual desire to leave this place.

Lotus would buy Tokiwa today, it was a blood promise she would uphold finally.

Hee Mei and Hee Young's work contract under Lady Hachiemon would end in a few months, both only in Hinigeshi under the guise of furthering their abilities as handmaidens to one day serve demon royalty.

After Lotus was sufficiently bathed and dressed in a three-layered kimono, consisting of a white juban, a second golden layer, and the outer kimono blood red. The kimono featured a silver inu, a nekomata, and fox running across the bottom and on the back of her kimono was the Shikon no Tama with an arrow in the center. The long sleeves had small white birds, the front of her kimono featured ringed shakujo staff on either side of her chest with a white bird perched on top of them. Around her waist, covered by the large silk drape that was tipped in smooth silver fur, was a wide royal blue obi and a thinner formal golden over it and tied into a lovely bow in the front in a shape reminiscent of a boomerang.

The girls tied the obi just like it had been tied many years prior.

Hee Mei had beamed proudly when she presented the outfit to her. She'd almost sobbed in sadness and relief to see it again. Lotus hadn't seen the beautiful and intricate kimono since the day after she received her first client as a full-fledged geisha.

Custom-made by Shiori, it held great meaning as the bat hanyou was the only one who truly knew who she was. The story of her past displayed in its fine silk stitching. After Shiori passed away Lotus never looked at it again and was surprised when she Hee Mei informed her that Tokiwa had kept it safe for her by entrusting it to them to hold on to. Afraid someone jealous of Tokiwa having the cloth, might see it destroyed. It was precious to her and she would be forever grateful for Tokiwa's forethought.

The top of her long hair was twisted around a fine silver headpiece and red lacquered chopsticks, while the rest was left to trail down her back ending mid-thigh. The only make-up she bore was her lips stained reddish pink by an exotic fruit.

They escorted her deeper into the heart of Rabenda, where Madam Kikumaru's private quarters resided. The stopped within the inner room, another set of sliding shoji doors ahead separating her from the madam along with two guards whom she remembered well from her time there. Both were still silent as ever, but they held smiles in their eyes seeing her. The sisters bowed in respect to her leaving without turning their backs to them as was custom. One of the guards entered through the sliding doors to announce her presence to the Madam before Lotus was called forth by a soft 'Come in' by Kikumaru herself, the doors closing with a resounding snap behind her upon entering.

Kikumaru sat a a low rise table surrounded by cushions in light shades of pink and lavender, a hand-size pale seashell in her hand was filled with sake and a few poppy seeds. Incense smoke created a hazy view around the room, deepening the smell of poppies in the air. "Now it has truly been a long time since I last saw that outfit. I was sure it had long since been rid of, but it does suit you well...Shiori did know you best. Please come and be seated my child," there was an envious tone when she said Shiori's name.

It was no secret of the jealousy the butterfly demon held for the bat hanyou.

Kikumaru had always been jealous of her and Shiori's strong ties to one another, especially as she blossomed and thrived in the okiya with her beauty and skills growing exponentially. They were bonded through a mutual understanding of their past lives that none knew of. It was normal for Kikumaru to have those with great prospect endeared to her, so that even if their debts were paid off they wouldn't want to leave the okiya. Or their beloved 'mother.' So her endearment and bond to Shiori was always seen as a threat.

One that she couldn't hide behind her tight smiles and light laughter.

As sat across from Madam Kikumaru, kneeling on silk cushions with poise that had been ingrained into Lotus' very being from her years of training.

Kikumaru offered her sake, but she declined. "I swear your beauty and talents are wasted on Lord Yomi, such a rough man cannot possibly appreciate you properly," she remarked. It was no secret to anyone in the okiya that their mother had been livid when the cardinal lord of the South West came to purchase her. But a cardinal lord was not one you snubbed so easily, there was not much the butterfly demon could do as Lord Yomi's merciless retribution was legendary, since he'd come to power nearly six years prior to her purchase after he slew the lord before him. And as it was, they all knew she was human and her beauty had a few more years left at best, as she'd come to them at the ripe age of eight and ten almost nine and ten.

Not like they knew her secret anyways.

"Be that as it may, it is not why I am in your presence now and I would prefer to do business quickly, as I do have a long journey ahead of me," her arms parted as she removed an ornate oblong box from her sleeves, placing it on the table. Madam Kikumaru's hand stopped midway towards her mouth, eyes widening slightly as she felt the powerful aura surrounding the box.

The seashell of sake placed on the table and forgotten now.

"It can't be," she whispered in awe. "You would really trade it for _her_ ," she asked incredulously.

Chuckling lightly, "As you know very well _oka-san_ , there is little I wouldn't trade for her, just as I know there is very little you wouldn't trade for this, but this is not my trade. It is _his_ ," she said spoke coldly, her mother's head shot up from the box to her cold, calculating eyes. "You will accept, won't you."

Kikumaru could not hide the slight shudder than ran through her.

 _'Of course it wouldn't be her making the deal, but_ _ **him**_ _.'_

Kikumaru could not refuse even if she wanted to, sure that deal was either accept or lose her head.

"Of course, it is a sufficient payment for Tokiwa's debt. May I look at it first?"

Nodding, Lotus pushed it towards her. Kikumaru was almost hesitant on opening it, after all this time she'd finally acquired what she'd been searching for. Opening it, she stared at the sparkling gem she'd search so very long for. Traveling from the mainland to this country so far from home for one purpose two centuries ago and here it was. The Gem of Lost Things, capable of finding whatever the bearer wished to find.

"This Kikumaru of Hinageshi releases Tokiwa of Hinageshi into your hands to deliver to Lord Yomi," she spoke tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. "Thank you for this Kagome. But how did you know or was it him?"

Kagome, it was not a name she'd been called in quite some time, nearly thirteen years to be precise.

 _'Such a long time, yet it has passed in the blink of an eye.'_

In her time at Hinageshi, she'd given up her birth name accepting her new one when she became a woman in the eyes of the okiya. She is Hōrō hasu aka the Wandering Lotus now, aptly chosen as her mind and feet were prone to wandering. She hadn't bothered to use her name after her departure, the name bringing pain to her heart. It was a reminder of who she was, the people she'd lost, and the sacrifices she'd made.

Her eyes narrowed, "It is Hōrō Hasu _oka-san_ , do remember that. You know you may call us your daughters as we call you mother, but no blood is shared. Neither could ours nor your love for us compare to one with which you birthed and raised. As for how I know, it was thanks Shiori. She was the one who informed me of that which you desperately looked for soon after I came to live here. Your daughter was sold by the owner of the tea house you worked in on the mainland and shipped far away from you. To think if it weren't for her I would have never searched for it. Neither would you ever find it either. You see I traveled well beyond the world of the living to receive it...And yet you had her _killed_ ," she said that last part with disappointment in her eyes.

Kikumaru swallowed hard.

 _'Shiori.'_

The bat hanyou who'd brought Kagome to her. Pleaded with her to give Kagome a chance, that she was a fast learner and that she owed the girl a life debt. Once she'd seen the girl's potential she'd tried to bring her closer into her fold, but it never happened. Kagome _always_ ran to Shiori. Always one for getting her own way after she bought her own freedom, getting rid of anything that stood in her way. So she removed the obstacle determined to keep the woman across from her close. She wasn't sure how Shiori knew, but a deep regret filled her as her manicured had clenched around the box.

"I—"

"Do not bother to explain, I know why you did what you did. Sometimes I wish I didn't. I wish I was that naive girl from so long ago, when everything was sweeter and simpler. After Shiori, I always ran to you for comfort," a dry laugh escaped her lips at the irony.

Restlessness and grief had followed her with Shiori's passing and her killer had been the one to comfort her. She reached out suddenly to pick up the seashell Kikumaru had been using to sip some of the sake. It was spiced sake, but the poppy seeds gave it a fruity taste, "I remember how you would comb my hair, or reciting many haikus to soothe me into peaceful slumber. You became my cherished second mother who coaxed my great potential from its shell, taught me the art of a woman in its truest form," a single tear slid down her face, but she wipe it away with her thumb, "But I am not that naive child anymore and yet, it is not within me anymore to bear a grudge. I can only hope that when you find her, your precious daughter whom you threw away the life of my greatest friend, you will do her right more so than you did for me. Be a true mother to her and the women here, for they depend on you as you do them. I will go and collect Tokiwa now, for her new life shall soon begin."

Kikumaru nodded incapable of saying anything, as she took the seashell from Kagome's outstretched hand.

She nodded to the guards as she passed them and continued on her way towards Tokiwa's room, which was not far from Kikumaru's. She'd always known Tokiwa would follow in her footsteps, she lived in the room she once occupied as well. The room of the tayū. It differed from all of the other women's rooms. It was two times the size of theirs and no stories lined these walls, only names. Many were similar, as tayūs normally trained a little sister who they felt would one day replace them and when the time came each took on the first a part of their older sister's name. However, her name was her own rejecting the name they tried to give her when Shiori died. She was to be the Lotus, standing strong and alone in the face of darkness and rising from the murky waters clean and pure as she blossomed. Madam Kikumaru had joked that she should add wandering, because of her constantly wandering thoughts normally when she was reminiscing about her family, and thus the name was solidified.

When she came to stand outside of the room, she saw the doors were already open. Inside Tokiwa's things were already packed neatly into a large box, Hee Mei and Hee Young were there as well, putting the finishing touches on their older sister's outfit.

"I'll see you both soon enough," Tokiwa hugged both of them.

The girls tried not to cry as it was a happy day for their sister. Their sister was finally going to be free from this place and according to what their sister told them, the man buying her was none other than Lord Yomi of the South with whom they knew very well. He was one of the bandits that tried to keep his leader from selling them, having fallen in love with Tokiwa. It was what led to his falling out with the bandit leader and striking out on his own, amassing power, eventually slaying the previous Southern Lord to gain higher status.

She coughed, causing them to draw apart.

Lotus smiled, "It is done, you are free of Hinageshi's grips. By now the imperial guard and carriage should be arriving, but first things first," she launched herself forward. They embraced happily holding on to one another in a fierce hug. "You are Tokiwa no more, but finally Hee Rei again," she whispered.

Hee Rei cried at hearing those words, she would not be the 'Eternally Constant Oiran' of Hinageshi no longer. Free to live with the name bequeath by her birth parents instead. "Thank you so much Lotus, never will I ever be able to repay you," she cried out.

Shaking her head, "No repayment needed, this is what friends and sisters are for," she reassured her.

 _'I will fulfill my last service to Lord Yomi and I shall be as free as you.'_

The wept tears of joy before two imperial guards showed up, escorted by Renge who was glaring daggers, realizing just who had been chosen. As they led Hee Rei away, Lotus turned to look at Renge.

"Hey Renge, don't look so frightening it will cause wrinkles. And I would think you'd be happy. Now you are one of the top courtesans of Hinageshi," she informed the demoness.

Renge's stare of evil faltered as she too realized that, but Kagome didn't stick around long enough to see her face light up, moving to follow after her friend.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Kagome now Lotus read the letter again before placing it back into her journal, stashing it away in the satchel hanging from her side. It was from Hee Rei, it had been two years since she'd been set free and came to reside with Lord Yomi in the south. Her sisters had joined them, but not as handmaidens as they assumed they would rather ladies in waiting to Hee Rei, who was now mated to Lord Yomi. The sisters would have a chance of finding respectable husbands as well. Relaxing against the bark of the tree, she looked up at the sky slowly darkened. When night fully fell she'd already drifted off into a light slumber her senses at the ready.

She jolted awake to a piercing scream followed by taunting and evil laughter, auras filled with evil intentions.

Scanning the vicinity her aura scoping, she sensed six below.

Looking down below she saw a very pregnant silver-haired demoness crouched on the ground. Her kimono was torn, various cuts littering her person, the largest of which was on her side. One hand was clutching that side trying to stave the bleeding, while the other hand held a dagger glowing with her youki. Surrounding her were five large demons, two snake and the rest ogre. Not one to sit still while an innocent was in danger she sprung off of the high branch, doing a somersault and landing in front of the woman.

The demons growled at this new possible opponent, their grips tightening on their weapons or their claws flexing.

She didn't bother with talking, knowing it was pointless as the first one lunged straight at her swing a large sword her way. Her body moving like water, falling backwards as she ducked under the weapon, her leg swung up, her toe literally curling around his neck as she brought her leg back down, the momentum sending his body flying towards the other demons as she threw a well-aimed dagger that sliced straight through his neck. The snakes were fast enough to move, but the two other ogres caught their friend full force knocking them off their feet. As soon as her foot touched the ground she pushed off not giving them a chance to recover, her hand glowing as her legs pumped full of reiki increased her speed allowing her to reappear behind on of the snake demons to drive her hand through his chest making him explode into a pile of ash.

Her senses picked up on danger as a large sword came flying at her again only she met it with a blade of her own. Made of her reiki, she felt the vibrations shoot up her arm as their swords clashed. Another scream alerted her to the other snake demon closing in on the woman, it's bottom half that of a snake and it's top partially humanoid in appearance with sickly green hair. It was slither fast towards the pregnant demoness. Growling she struck out against the ogre with more force and not bothering to give him time to lash back she split him from bottom to top, spring off of his still raised blade to tackle the snake demon away from the woman.

Glancing at the demoness from her peripheral she cursed.

 _'Damn this is bad.'_

The woman was still bleeding and sweating profusely, as she whimpered in obvious pain, yet still trying her hardest to keep her weapon raised. The wound must've been poisoned, no doubt by the very snake she fought, as he grinned in satisfaction upon seeing the pained expression on the demoness' face.

"Ha ha, I don't know who you are, but there's no point in defending her. My poison is eating through her system as we speak. Her and those filthy pups will di—"

She sent a ki-ball full of her reiki to blast him during his speech. Talking in battle was such a waste. The last ogre demon proved more agile than the others constantly pushing her back with his sheer strength and determination to not end up like his comrades. He ducked her glowing blade, while she weaved out of the way of his. He snarled getting more fired up as she continued to parry his attacks. Back and forth, util she pulled a trick maneuver sliding beneath his legs slashing him across his back. Her reiki entering his system and purifying him within seconds of him roaring in agony.

"Victory," she whispered, but cursed againwhen she turned back to the demoness.

The dagger she'd held no longer glowed, having falled from her hand. She lay on her side now, her eyes leaking blood along with her mouth that was whispering words as she clutched her stomach. Running to her side, she kneeled down next to her to try and purify the poison from her. _'Hopefully this works.'_ Her healing abilities didn't work on every demon, but she would do her best determined to save the injured demoness and her child.

"Stay with me okay," she touched her side to access the damage about to call forth her healing reiko, but never had the chance as a blinding white light suddenly filled the area. The last thing she recalled as she fell into darkness was a pained whisper, "Please protect my pups."

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Groaning in pain, her body felt heavy and bloated. Her eyes fluttered open to see light peaking through the canopy above. She attempted to sit up and was surprised by the extra weight she felt. Her eyes blinked away the sleep as she took a clearer look at her stomach before doing a double take and a third. Her petite hand reached up to poke it and she hollered when she felt a distinct kick.

"Omg! I-I am so not pregnant," her vocabulary reverting back to her modern vernacular.

She pinched herself and winced when she did, _'Nope definitely not dreaming.'_

Trying to remember what they hell had happen, her last memories came back to her and her eyes almost popped out of her head. Almost breaking her neck she looked to her left and saw the demoness she'd been trying to save. The demoness was obviously dead the pallor of her skin attesting to it, but her sight was centered on the once round area of the demoness' kimono that was now very flat. The last words she heard came back to her and she shook her head in disbelief.

It must have been while she was fighting the last ogre.

The woman must have used a spell, obviously believing she would die and had somehow transferred her young to her. It was a ancient spell rarely seen, as older demonic royalty used it to transfer their children if they were too weak to go through with the labor, having a stronger woman give birth to their child, or children in their stead. She'd only heard rumors and didn't know all of the details to the spell, but one thing was clear her life was about to change and she would require more information is she was to move forward from this.

It took her a while to get used to the added weight that felt heavier than when she wore several layered kimonos at Hinageshi. Even longer to build a pyre and burn the body of the demoness who upon further inspection was an inu. If the woman had more enemies it would not bode well for them to find her body and flattened stomach as they no doubt had been planning to kill the children as well. She swept her scent from the area, as she grabbed her things a new mission in place. One that filled her with hesitancy.

 _Find Myōga._

It took nearly a week to locate him.

A very back-breaking and draining week, as she'd discovered while traveling that the demoness was not carrying one child, but several. So far she had sensed six different auras swelling in her womb as well as their constant kicks when they were hungry or playing. However, she was sure there was another as she would feel an aura appear only to disappear at her gentle probing. This one liked to play hide-and-go-seek with her. Amusing and a learning experience as unborn youkai seemed a little more sentient than human ones. At first it had been weird and she just wanted to find another woman, a demoness definitely, to carry the children, but now as she traveled felt a connection building between them.

She'd rub her belly at night, even sang to them which soothed them from kicking her.

And that frightened her.

Seeing her destination up ahead, a small tea shop she found a spot near the back in the corner. She didn't have long to wait as Shōga, Myōga's fiancee—now mate, appeared possessing a female human probably from the village nearby, she opened her hand revealing a small shackle attached to Myōga's leg with a thin chain leading up to the woman's hair, who jumped from her hand with gusto. Getting in contact with the female flea demon had proved easier than finding the cowardice male flea demon.

One finely arched brow rose looking at Shōga, a question on the tip of her tongue.

"It keeps him from running away, now ask what you will," she supplied her unspoken question. "As soon as this is done I am taking him back home with me to proceed with start male children," she said with a little glee. Myoga paled and Kagome sweat dropped. She jumped off of the woman and as the woman came to her senses she looked at Kagome curiously before walking off very confused.

Nodding towards her she looked back down at the male flea demon, "Hello Myōga."

Myōga surprise showed on his face causing her to send him a small smile, "My eyes must be playing tricks on me, Lady Kagome is that you?"

It had been nearly twenty-four years since he'd seen the priestess yet she looked the same as when he last saw her. After the defeat of Naraku, the modern miko had wished Lady Kikyo back to life and had disappeared the next day. He remembered well his master and his allies traveling to the well to see if she'd return home, only the well had lost all of it power. Yet here he sat across from her. The only difference were her eyes, they no longer held the naivety of one so young.

Sighing, "It's Hōrō Hasu now Myōga, the name you speak of I have long since given up. And yes it is I."

Both flea demons mouths were agape as Myōga sputtered, "You don't mean **_the_** Wandering Lotus of Hinageshi."

As a lover of women, he knew very well of the famous Wandering Lotus. Of course he possessed neither the funds nor rank to ever see her in person—not that the crazy bat who had him shackled would let him near such a place after tricking him into mating her—however what he'd heard was impressive if she was indeed the same woman. It was said that the Wander Lotus of Hinageshi was a human. The only in fact to work there, but she'd been bought by one of the cardinal lords years ago and had not been seen since.

She inclined her head, "Yes, Myōga. Many things have happened that have led me to where I am today, but now is not the time to speak of such things. The past week has brought about a certain issue that I need your knowledge on," she said, pushing aside the brown cloak she wore, her round belly on full display for both to see.

"Oh my," Myōga drew closer to sniff her belly.

He could smell the scent of a inu flowing from her stomach and his first thought was his master had gone back to his two-timing ways. As he was mated to the revived Kikyo and had two pups with her.

"A week ago I awoke in the night to an injured, pregnant inu demoness screaming. She was being attacked by several demons, after slaying them I attempted to heal the woman who'd been poisoned. Only as soon as I touched her a white light blinded me and knocked me out, when I awoke I was pregnant. I have heard of the spell of transferring a child to another womb, but need to know more, so that I can find a suitable demoness to carry the child as I have no plans to be a mother."

Myōga's face was grim as he shook his head, "I am afraid that is impossible. The spell she used is an ancient and intricate one, only the original mother may transfer the child. You will be a mother Ka—Hōrō hasu, I cannot tell the paternity as the pups have been transferred to you, whereas, the original mother's body would carry the father's scent."

She cursed, "I burned her body in case her enemies found out that the children had been transferred and came after me in pursuit of them."

 _'I can't believe I'm going to be a mother and I don't even know who the father is!'_

She'd taken herbs to keep from having children when she was an oiran at Hinageshi, even if she rarely slept with her clients. It was what made her so popular, as the men were undone by her dances, as well as her witty banter and intelligence. The way she could seduce and undo them without sex left them wanting more and more of her time. She'd vowed not to a birth a child into that life. Her child given no other choice, but to live and work there with her. Of course, she was no longer an oiran so she needn't worry about her child growing up in Hinageshi, but a twinge still traveled though her at the thought of being a mother.

Being a mother reminded her of her little fox kit with whom she'd adopted and left behind.

But she couldn't let the pain of the past continue to weigh her down.

Even though she was a miko, the mother whether it was out of desperation or having seen her good character had entrusted the lives of her pups unto her, so she'd just have to buck up.

Steeling herself and strengthening her resolve, "Okay tell me all I need to know about demon pregnancies and inu pups."

Myōga beamed, "It would be my honor."

She traveled with Myōga and Shōga on her shoulders as they deciding to speak of such delicate matters outside of the human tea shop. Myōga confirmed that the children would indeed be full-demon and based off of her appearance she was only a month along in her pregnancy. This was an eye popper as she looked like she was four months pregnant at the very least. But as she listened Myōga explained inus were much like their animal counterparts. They delivered about three months after conception. Although he expressed concerns as inu pups especially those of the silver breed, which apparently was the highest and noblest breed, would need to start feeding off of youki to strengthen their own, normally the mother provided it and if she couldn't the father did.

This presented a huge problem, as they had no idea how the pups would react to being fed Kagome's reiki in its stead. They would have to find a full inu-demon, as a half-demon like Inuyasha would not be able to supply the needed youki without losing control. Problem was she only knew of one other inu demon and it was Lord Sesshoumaru and he'd probably kill her, might even say some bullshit about her being human and he'd be saving the inu pups the disgrace of being born into the world by a human. Which never really made sense in her mind as he'd allowed the human girl, Rin, to follow him even taking her in as his ward.

Myōga was getting a huge headache.

The Kagome he had come to know and respect was not the same woman who stood before him. It was easy enough to see that she didn't want this and that it was obviously due to some type of fear or trauma. She'd asked for the fourth time if he was sure there was no possible way to transfer the child. To which he'd given the same answer, resulting in her biting the inside of her cheek. He wanted to know what all had happened to the once loving and fearless woman from before.

"I do not mean to intrude upon your business, but what happened after you wished on the jewel? How did you come to be at Hinageshi, it is a demon okiya after all and a most prestigious one."

When her eyes grew cold he was about to apologize, but Shōga swatted him before he could.

"So rude, do forgive him sweetie he has so much to learn when speaking to a lady," she apologized, while Myōga rubbed the back of his head cursing being shackled to the batty woman.

The cold look faded and her lips curved upwards into a smile at the sight, she shook her head. Calming herself as she pushed away the pain determined to overcome it.

"It is quite alright. Forgive me Myōga, I-I have been through much these past twenty-four years. My story is one filled with pain, many trials of hardship, but does hold some lighter moments of joy and success. I'm sure you probably realized back there at the tea house that I have not aged," he nodded urging her to continue.

She sighed deciding to take a break as her feet began to hurt. She sat on a fallen log, stretching out her long legs.

When she spoke there was a far-away tone to her voice, as she flitted back into the depths of her past nearly twenty-four years in length. "It was the same day I made the wish. After making the wish I expected it to disappear. I'd brought back Kohaku and Kikyo the most self-less thing I could think of as I was sacrificing my love and a future life with him. But I guess the jewel thought otherwise. Seeing...them embrace it hurt my heart that was slowly breaking as I realized my first love had come to an end. Sango and Miroku had their first three children in my absence and now with Kohaku they were complete. Lady Kaede could be happy knowing her sister had her final chance at happiness. Shippo wished to train with other fox demons, while I pursued college now that I would not have to worry about jewel hunting. or the threat of Naraku looming in my conscience. As I headed back towards the well where it all began, sadden by my lost love yet relieved all the same that I could put my family's worries to rest that the final battle had been a success. It was as the well came into view that I felt it. The essence of the jewel shooting into my back searing straight towards my soul. I am not sure how long I dwelled within myself, but the jewel spoke to me in a voice that was neither male nor female. It cursed me for my selfish wish. Telling me that as long as it existed so too would I and as it was eternal so would I be. When I came back from within myself I was on my knees in front of the well, but the well felt strange. I attempted to jump into it a foreboding feeling twisting in my gut. There was no vortex of blue light leading back to my time just an old well with demon bones at the bottom. The well had lost its power, cutting me off from my birth family, sealing me to a fate stuck in the past. This would be the first part of my punishment that I would live five hundred years before I could see my family once more. I was distraught and felt broken. I was ready to run back and tell everyone what the jewel had done, hoping that there may be another way to go home, but was struck from behind before I could do so.

When I awoke it was to chains and the bandits who'd kidnapped me selling me to a fish youkai who ran a brothel. Thankfully it was not as one of the prostitutes there, rather as a serving girl. It was tiring work, I slept on the cold floor with a meager blanket in a room just a tad bit bigger than my body. It was hard having to deal with being pawed at by lewd men as I served them, worse dealing with petty demon prostitutes jealous of my looks who would trip me, or break things blaming me so I would be beat by the owner. I spent three years there before I was sold to a tea house. The owner realizing eventually that it was not I, a troublesome human, causing trouble rather his own sex workers. Unfortunately, he was not willing to lose any of his moneymakers. I worked at the tea house for two and half years before the owner sold me as business was in decline from the drought. He tried to sell me to an okiya in the demon town, Amabie. Naturally as a human and nearly nineteen years old none of them wanted me—well one did, but that was to eat me," her face scrunched up at the memory of the creepy boar demon.

"Then she came, you remember Shiori of the bat-demon clan?"

He nodded indeed remembering the bat hanyou child. It was how Master Inuyasha received the red Tetssaiga.

Myōga heard the fondness in Kagome's voice, yet there was an underlying sadness as she spoke of the female bat hanyou.

"A rogue dragon demon arrived soon after our departure back when Inuyasha got the red Tetssaiga. The dragon demon attacked the village and her mother died under a collapsing hut. He set the rest of the village ablaze and sold her to Hinageshi, because she was the offspring of a daiyoukai and her beauty too great to be turned to ash. A beauty that grew in the eight years since we last saw her. She had finished her training and had been geisha for nearly three years when she found me. Shiori was looking into taking in a girl from another okiya who'd proven too difficult for them to train. Acting on behalf of the proprietress of Hinageshi, who saw the girl as a gold mine if she were put under the tutelage of a proper hand, sent Shiori to take her off of their hands. When she saw me and found out they were trying to sell me, she took me to Hinageshi and begged Madam Kikumaru to purchase me from the owner, stating that despite my humanity I was worth more than the girl she'd been going to collect for her. And even though the proprietress was skeptical, Shiori in her time there had been rising thought the ranks as a geisha, so she acquiesced believing Shiori. Of course the owner of the tea shop, seeing a chance to save his business set a high price for me, making my debt quite substantial outside of the interest that would be added to feed, clothe, and train me.

After being taken in I trained as a maiko for three and half years, doing my best to not let Shiori's reputation fall because she'd given me a chance. I became her little sister, following her and learning everything I could from her. Then that dreadful day came, it was two days after my record setting mizuage; where half of my debt was paid off by my patron, when Shiori had gifted me a beautiful kimono depicting my past in its silky expanse that she died. Which I would later find out was at the hands of the proprietress who wished to endear me to her by comforting me in my grief that followed Shiori's passing. After a period of grieving, a fire built itself in me. As I woke up to start my day, I would see women who'd been there decades trying to pay off their debts, the petty and jealous in-fighting that occured all to reach their own goals, seeing the stories of each woman who'd come before me dying or being bought from Hinageshi on the walls of the Rabendā that housed all of women, hear my best friend cry at night that this would most likely be her life for the rest of her days.

The fire in me eventually built up so much that it exploded in my veins one morning and it licked away everything its hunger ravenous. Upon that day I truly became Hōrō hasu not only in name, but mind and heart as well. I would survive, thrive, and prevail. Choosing to transition from a simple geisha to oiran was not an easy decision. To sell not only my performances of stage and while serving, but to give up my body outside of my mizuage went against every modern ideal I'd been raised to believe in. On the other hand, I knew it was the fastest way to paying off my debt. I began by doing extra training with Madam Kikumaru. I learned kenbu from one of the retired geishas, becoming the first to properly embody the art since said geisha had nearly a century prior. My skills with tea ceremonies easy to perfect from my time working at the tea house and from having assisted Shiori perform them. It helped that I was already intelligent and a fast learner, the modern era's requirement of education for both boys and girls already placing me on an advanced level in comparison to my fellow 'sisters'. I worked tirelessly towards my goal of freedom, determined to walk out of those gates and reclaim my life. Even after entertaining guests, I continued to train in the night, when my body felt weary I pushed through. I furthered my knowledge by trading trinkets Shiori had given me to some of the elder geishas and oirans for books or private lessons. At times I grew frustrated, but I would not yield. Never wavering from my end goal. Nine years...," she whispered almost as if she herself still couldn't believe she'd managed to do it.

So much time to a human, especially in the feudal era.

But not for her, at least not anymore.

A few years, decades, hell even centuries, in the end they would mean nothing to her as she would forever live eternally unless she forced out her own soul like the jewel. And even then she'd forever be trapped within a bauble of her own making, for anyone to pick up and begin the cycle over again.

"Nine year after Shiori's death and my coming out, as well as achieving the highest position in the okiya—bowing only to the grand dowager—the tayū. My fame became so great that I was even requested to come to several other demon towns to perform my kenbu dance, or participate in lavish tea ceremonies with lower youkai lords, even a human shogun requested my presence as whispers has spread throughout the land of an elite human oiran trained by the most prestigious demonic okiya.

I was...still am in some aspects, the Wandering Lotus.

Almost six month into my position as tayū, I received a visit from the Cardinal Lord of the South West, Yomi-dono, himself. He had not come for me, rather the closest person to me whom I called my true sister, the current Lady of the South West, Hee Rei-sama, or as she was known in Hinageshi as Tokiwa. I proposed a deal with him, as Madam Kikumaru would not give up Tokiwa so easily, as she would me as I was a human and none knew of my immortality, thus I had an expiration date that would be fast approaching. When I relayed to him that I knew of an item which the madam wanted above all else and would even give up Tokiwa for. I proposed to him that if he purchased me, I would travel and retrieve it and make the purchase myself as I'd already made an blood oath to see her free myself. It took four years to do so, as I searched I took time to properly train myself on using my powers, as well as with my body and mastery of a weapon separate from the bow. It was not an easy four years by any means. I came across many foes both human and demon alike, as well as living in the elements without my modern gadgets or the okiya to supply me with whatever I needed. I took on assignments as a traveling priestess to raise money for myself, learning to hunt properly when I too far away from a any living settlement. Even went as far as to pose as a monk for a while to avoid trouble on the road. In the end it all paid off. My search for the Gem of Lost Things had not been in vain. The downside was that it was not on this plane and in turn led to an arduous journey to the netherworld. A place I'd never thought I'd visit again. Once I did find it, I went in Lord Yomi's stead and purchased her and delivering her unto him. It has been two years since then and I have reveled in true freedom given by Lord Yomi when he had the woman he'd fallen for, traveling the countryside and doing as I pleased. Occasionally I help people, mostly train to ensure I never again fall prey to bandits or anyone else for that matter, and sometimes I spy on the village of Edo to see how my friends fare, thou I will admit I have not done so in nearly a year," she confided the last part a little embarrassed to admit.

Myōga was awe-struck and held even more respect for Lady Kagome now that he knew her story.

To achieve what she had was baffling. The life of a geisha was not an easy one and willingly choosing to become an oiran and thrive in it so much so that she became tayū was an impressive feat few could have accomplished in the time she had. Especially as youkai okiya's were normally higher class and more brutal than human ones, _'And she resided in the most prestigious one on top of it all.'_

When she mentioned spying on Edo he was perplexed however.

"Did Master Inuyasha not sense you," surely his master's sense of smell had waned in the past few years. Yes, he'd age more now looking like an adult than a teenage boy now that two and half decades had passed by, but his skills should have been sharper. Perhaps it was because none had seen nor heard from her in so long believing her to have returned to her own time, thus he hadn't recognized her scent. Which seemed preposterous as even in his old age, Myōga could remember her scent and his senses were no where near as great as the inu-hanyou.

"No," she said a little mischievous smile appearing, her cheeks dimpling.

"I told you I trained myself thoroughly, this included knowledge of herbs. Which funny enough Jinenji helped with. I visited him while on my quest to retrieve the Gem of Lost Things. I wanted to see them, but not talk to them and needed to do it undetected. I was afraid I would see them and lose sight of my mission, or end up disrupting the cozy lives they'd made. I'm sure you know him and Kikyo..." she trailed off and he nodded his head understanding why now.

He visited Master Inuyasha every other month or so to do his job as his retainer, making sure he was well and learning and imparting anything new to him.

"You know after talking about it all I think I'm prepared to do this Myōga. Just as I rose through the struggles of my training and my travels, I will overcome this. If it is my fate to become a mother then I must accept it. It was selfish of me to try and impart it on another. I do not even know her name, but I will raise them right and do my best to ensure they live long prosperous lives," she stood with a new vigor in her.

Myōga was happy for her.

"That is good, so then we will go to the Western lands and see Lady Inukimi, Lord Sesshoumaru's mother!" he declared.

* * *

 **Review and tell me what you think!**

 **Author's note:** So some might be wondering the difference of positions like Kagome being a geisha then a oiran. This is the easiest way to sum it up. A maiko is a woman training to become a geisha. Geisha are women who entertain men through song, dance, and serving tea, they do not sleep with men outside of their mizuage, or coming out ceremony, unless they choose to. Oirans are paid to everything a geisha does, however, they sleep with customers even after their coming out. The tayu is the most popular and highest paid oiran or courtesan in an okiya and reserves the right to refuse to have sex with a client.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, nor Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Rated M -** Warning contains blood, cursing, prostitution and other sexual themes. Warnings will be provided for any lime or lemons below!

 **LLM:** I broke up the first chapter into two parts, so feel free to read if you didn't read the whole chapter under my other story Love Me Tender! Also different variations from the first one.

* * *

 **The Wandering Lotus**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Her nerves were all over the place after Myōga declaring they would see Lord Sesshoumaru's mother.

She'd definitely lost much of her gusto.

 _'If Sesshoumaru is a cold, human hating popsicle, what is his mother like?'_

Of course Myōga tried to placate her and answer some of her questions about the woman, stating that while she was not overly fond of humans because of Lord Inutaisho cheating on her with Izayoi that she valued life to a certain extent and was not nearly as hateful of humans as she had been when she first learned of her deceased mate's infidelity. And was her best bet at having an actual inu-demoness help them with her youki problem, as well as providing her with more helpful advice about how the demonic pregnancy would go. Especially since pregnancy differed for each species of youkai. Plus it was either Sesshoumaru's mother or Sesshoumaru himself, and neither she nor the flea demon wished to see him.

In this area both were okay to admit they were cowards.

So here they were riding on a large crow demon's back that Shōga was controlling, while Myōga gave directions. Her mastery of controlling low-class demons higher than Myōga's. They'd already passed the border into the Western lands two days ago. But the crow demon could only fly but so fast with her very pregnant self clinging on to her blanket to keep the cold air from her, while also keep and firm hand on the thick feather hanging on to the bird for dear life—Not to be forgotten of course, was her need to take more bathroom breaks than she'd ever taken in her whole life. She hoped they would arrive soon despite her nerves, ready to get off the damn bird, as well as her stomach had grown over-night. Now she looked at least five months pregnant and the rate she was going, she give birth on the damn bird.

The pups had been kicking the past two hours with no sign of stopping, a sign Myōga informed her was bad as the pups had been without youkai too long and as their mother was more than likely a daiyoukai, so only another daiyoukai could provide sufficient youki to them. Just as she was ready to just say fuck it all and try feeding them her reiki the clouds parted to reveal a large castle situated on clouds. At first she'd been surprised to hear that his mother lived in a castle in the Western skies, but given Hinageshi floats over a lake she really shouldn't be surprised by anything that involved demonkind.

They landed and she was so relieved to be off the infernal crow demon she could have kissed the ground. She placed the blanket back in her satchel and straightened her attire, fixing her hair that was a little wind swept from the journey.

 _'Give me Kirara any day kami-sama.'_

She felt safe riding her ex-companion's nekomata. Shōga released the crow demon who squawked angrily at them before flying away basically stranding them up in the clouds, so they would have no choice but to get Lady Inukimi to aid them. She traded her sandals for her geta even though her feet protested the change. Appearances were important to royalty something Lady Inukimi was not excluded from. She again wore the three-layered red kimono with the royal blue obi tipped in fur and the formal golden bow over it around her waist that had been bestowed upon her by Shiori, only now she wore polished red geta instead of her traveling ones and the fur cloak she'd bought along the way to keep her warm as well as to cover her growing stomach.

The flea demon had seen it and greatly approved the outfit, saying she looked like a true inu princess. To which Shōga had bopped him again stating he should only compliment her, her jealousy rising up again even if Kagome bore no interest of that kind in the flea demon. It was the principle of the matter Shoga stated.

A guard suddenly appeared and Myōga spoke from her shoulder, as the demon's hearing was obviously enhanced.

"I Myōga, loyal retainer of the West, request an audience with honorable Gobodō-sama. It is of great importance," the guards eyes narrowed as he took in Kagome, a heated look passed through them as he fully perused her form. Myōga realizing his error, "As well as I have in attendance with me my mate, as well as the acclaimed Hōrō hasu."

This caused an even more perverse look to cross the guard's face.

 _'Guess my name is known even up here in the clouds,'_ she mentally eye rolled as all male demons were pretty much the same when it came to seeing her. Either they wanted to fuck her or eat her, sometimes both.

Suddenly the guard lost the perverse look, turning his head slightly his curved ears twitching slightly as he picked up on something they could not hear and before she knew it they were being escorted down the long pathway where a female version of Sesshoumaru sat upon a red and gold chaise lounge. Lady Inukimi wore a purple and white kimono with green and yellow butterfly design stitched in various places but the most prominent two on her chest, and wore a dark blue outer wrap that had her fur pelt wrapped around her chest. At the end of her outer wrap, there another fur pelt lay, this one however more sentient and was more than likely her tail and could be confirmed if the inu demoness chose to take her true form.

She waved off the guard eyeing them all up and down. Her gaze mostly transfixed on the miko.

"It is an honor to gaze your lovely visage once more Gobodō-sama, the years as always have been kind. My respect for you never-ending," Myōga spoke with utmost respect, bowing from his perch on Kagome's shoulders, as she did the same.

Inukimi harrumphed flicking invisible dirt from her shoulder as she stood to her full height, which was nearly half a foot taller than Kagome who was only five and half feet tall. "And yet you bring a human into this one's domain, famous or otherwise," she spoke coolly. Her tone and presence demanding respect of everyone who dared to look upon her visage.

"My deepest apologies Gobodō-sama, this Hōrō hasu would not dare insult you with my presence, if it were not of the utmost importance," she said as she bowed her hands clasping the fur in front of her belly, making sure it was a deep bow or as deeply as she could in reverence to the demoness' power and rank. She parted her cloak to reveal her swelling stomach. "Nearly two weeks ago, I saved a pregnant inu demoness who was being attacked by a group of demons. I slayed them, however, the demoness had been poisoned and would not live long. I went to try and heal her, however, when I touched her there was a blinding light and I awoke pregnant with the woman's pups. I sought out my old friend Myōga-san to understand my pregnancy better and learned that the unborn pups require youki in order to sustain themselves in my womb, something that as a human I do not possess. I only know of two full demon inus, you your grace and your son," she explained the situation praying Sesshoumaru's mother helped them.

She was met with silence as Lady Inukimi had closed her eyes, while listening to her and an untrained person would have thought her sleeping.

Inukimi contemplated all she'd heard.

Of course, she knew the woman who stood across from her, her mirror had occasionally followed her deceased mate's bastard from time to time. The woman before her was none other than the Shikon Miko. Although there had been no word nor sightings of the strange miko who wore strange clothes only a cheap prostitute would wear in over two decades. Now here she stood before her, under a new name. A name that many in the demon community had heard of. The Wandering Louts, a human of great beauty and grace, her dances with a sword leaving spectators in awe while her poise and recanting of age-old haikus marveling even by demon standards.

"So you wish my help, this one must say hearing the famed Wandering Lotus would grace my palace slightly piqued my interest. However, it was not until I looked upon that heart-shaped face and into those rare blue eyes, that I knew I was in the presence of the Shikon Miko, slayer of Naraku, companion to my deceased mate's bastard, and ally of my son. I am sure your tale is quite long and interesting and I shall hear it for I am most curious, that is if you want my help," she gave her ultimatum.

It was one thing to tell an old like Myōga, but another to tell a complete stranger, who hated humans. However, as she felt another kick to her ribs she knew she had little choice in the matter but to do so. She nodded her head and was about to retell her tale once more, but Lady Inukimi hand rose to stop her.

"We shall speak within the privacy of my study," rising and turning swiftly with a swish of her kimono leaving no room for argument and made to follow after the inu daiyoukai.

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief the woman hadn't killed them...yet.

After recounting her tale for the Daiyoukai demoness, Inukimi was quite astounded, as well as impressed. It had taken Kagome longer to tell her tale to the woman, who was a complete stranger to her despite knowing her son a little bit.

Another swift kicks to Kagome's stomach had her grimacing and Inukimi rose, coming to sit by her while Myog and Shoga sat off to the side.

She lifted her hand, "May I," she asked for permission to touch the girl's stomach.

Kagome was surprised, but nodded when she received another kick to her stomach.

Placing her hand on the woman's protruding stomach, she let her youki come to the surface and enter the the miko's womb. As her youki swirled she could feel the pups within greedily soaking up her youki and swelling with their own budding youki. The pups felt familiar and inu demonesses were a rarity far and few in between that were seen anymore. Especially silver demonesses. Only two she knew of, but one was much too young to be pupped and the other...was her son's concubine. The pups' youki seemed familiar, but they'd been without their father's youki much too long and they were still weak to determine properly.

Drawing back her hand, Kagome sighed feeling relief as the pups settled seemingly content from Sesshoumaru's mother providing them youki.

"Answer this for me miko, if you can. Describe for me the inu demoness whose pups you now bear."

Kagome's brow drew together as she searched her memory calling forth a vision of the woman.

"She had silver hair, beautifully sleek despite her frazzled and wounded state—much like yours milady. However, unlike your marks she bore one gold stripe on each cheek and a golden sun in the middle of her forehead."

Inukimi's lips pursed as she rose, moving towards her desk, she opened a drawer pulling out a scroll. Unrolling it she placed it on the low rise table in front of Kagome.

"Is this the woman?"

Kagome looked and her lips parted, shaking her head 'yes' in affirmation.

"That's her. She was a little bit older, but this is her. Do you know her well? Do you possibly know who the father of her pups might be?" Kagome felt hope blossoming. The pups might have lost their mother, but they may have a chance of knowing their father.

Myoga and Shoga jumped on the table to see the drawn portrain and Myoga gasped.

"That's Tayatsua-hime, third child of the South Eastern cardinal lord, Lord Takuma," he said that growing foreboding feeling finally recognized. He also now had an understanding of the look on Inukimi's face now, who had a small smile on her face.

Kagome smiled, "You know her too Myoga! Then do you know who the father may be, this is goo—"

"You may think differently when you know who is the father miko," Inukimi cut her off. There was a twinkle in her eye of mischievousness.

This human, was not like other humans. She was powerful, beautiful, and immortal. Her training in Hinageshi was similar to the training most noble girls underwent—normally for the pleasure of her future husband instead of prospective customers. But she could smell no diseases on the woman and despite her profession it hadn't been one of her choosing. And between her son's power and hers there was no saying she couldn't birth more full-demon pups down the road.

"Who is he," Kagome asked getting a little suspicious as well as feeling the foreboding sense coming back full-front.

"My son," she said confidently.

"Y-your son," her face visibly paled.

"Don't make a look as if I've given you a death sentence. My son is not nearly as cruel as you think. The pups are full demons and you are a capable warrior miko with the grace of a high class noble, and at one time his ally against the deplorable fiend Naraku. My son would no doubt be pleased, more so with you as the mother than Tayu-hime, who was more of a spoiled child. He truly was looking forward to his pups and future heir, even if he held no feelings for their mother. Tayatsua-hime was given by her father to my son as a concubine decades ago. Of course, we thought her barren when she didn't become with child after being with my son for nearly a decade. Of course my son didn't help considering he rarely visited his harem, then with him traveling the lands to fight Naraku. Tayu was always throwing fits about it and I'd almost given up hopes of ever having grandpups. It wasn't till two and half months ago I received a courier that she was with child. Honestly, I was planning on going to see their birth soon when word came that her carriage had been attacked while traveling from visiting her own mother. I received another courier a week ago, that they'd found her burnt remains upon a pyre a few days walk from the Western Border. And since you said you burned her body to keep other possible attackers away it only proves that the children you carry are indeed my son's pups."

The inu demoness seemed saddened at the knowledge that she'd supposedly lost her future grandpups, but satisfied now knowing they still lived even if they were housed in Kagome's womb.

"I don't know what to say or feel. Gobodō-sama—"

"Inukimi, you may call me such. You are carrying this one's future grandpups after all," she said, not resembling the cold demoness who'd greeted them not even three hours earlier.

"Inukimi-sama, while I hear what you are saying. Can you positively say your son won't kill me when he finds out? Your son's hatred for humans is well-known with the exception of Rin-chan, whom no one has ever really understood why he took in. Perhaps he will not be pleased to have a human birthing his pups and would rather see their end then being dishonored by being brought into the world by a human. Tayatsua-hime, entrusted me with her pups and I will not fail them because of your son's pride and hatred for humans," her eyes burned with a determination and a love for the pups she had tried to stave off feeling, despite always wanting to be one.

Inukimi scoffed, "He would never this Inukimi can assure you. T'would be dishonable and shameful thing to do, as the pups are technically not yours. Not to mention you forget you are a powerful woman in your own right. And should he choose to dishonor our family in such a way, this one gives her oath that it shall not come to pass and shall promptly whip him good like bad pup should be," she said her hands glowing green for a second before it faded, but Kagome understood.

"Alright, then I accept that when he learns of the pups you will keep them safe, on your word as the Gobodō of the West."

"Oh good!" She clapped her hands, rising again to call a servant to send her things to the Western Palace. "We shall leave at one!"

She squeaked, "Now?"

Inukimi shot her a smile, "Why of course! You look perfect, you do realize you are wearing the colors of the royal House of the West. No need to change and we will travel on my cloud, so it shouldn't take for than an hour or two, but this one is in a good mood so at most an hour."

Kagome was silent, while Myoga looked ready to bolt but Shoga held firm hold on the chain.

"A—alright."

 _'Kami-sama, please be with me!_

* * *

 **Review Tell Me What You Think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, nor Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Rated M -** Warning contains blood, cursing, prostitution and other sexual themes. Warnings will be provided for any lime or lemons below!

* * *

 **The Wandering Lotus**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Sitting atop Inukimi's cloud with her legs hanging over the side of the cloud, as they flew through the sky father west. The great expanse of pure, lush green land and colorful flora they passed over never ceased to amaze her. It was hard to imagine it would all be repleaced with lifeless, cold skyscrapers and roads with millions of vehicles spewing harmful wastes into the air. A part of her felt grateful she could see Japan in its untouched and untamed state. She still missed her family greatly even after so many years not seeing their faces, but she knew she'd seem them again even if it might be from afar. Not sure if she could handle meeting up with them again only to watch them fade away with time while she continued to live never aging, stuck with the youthful appearance of an eighteen year old woman.

Kagome had calmed her nerves down since Inukimi had bold declaration that they were going to see her son.

Rubbing a hand over her growing womb, the kids were content but moving around. Their auras were more playful now like they were playing a game of chase inside her belly. She'd asked Inukimi about that. Never having carried normal human child let alone a demon's kid inside her before. The inu demoness had smiled, telling her it was normal. Apparently demon children were more sentient like Kagome had surmised. The pups, as all canine demons referred to their unborn and children as, knew their mother and father's presence and became sentient a few weeks into their growth in the womb. They could sense their mother's emotions and their fellow siblings if there was more than one present in the womb. The constant need for youki was due to the fact that their own would not fully develop until they were in the late part of the third trimester near birth. Feeding them youki from both parents helped the pups own youki to gain similar power traits from their parents.

Inukimi had gushed as they were preparing to leave, that when she was pregnant with Sesshoumaru she'd fed the child her youki at least three times a day. Apparently the reason Sesshoumaru possessed such potent poison abilities was thanks to her.

 _'I sort of wish she hadn't.'_

She thought sardonically when she heard the older, inu demoness state that. She still remembered to this day in her first meeting with Sesshoumaru in the underworld, Sesshoumaru spraying acid at her when she pulled the tetsaiga from his and Inuyasha's father's resting place. If it hadn't been for the sword she'd be dead right now.

There was still so much for her to learn about inu pregnancies, but Inukimi insisted she would be fine with her there. Not to mention once they saw Sesshoumaru. It was important for the children to receive youki from him as he held gifts in his youki from his father that could be passed down to his future pups.

The ride was smoother than riding on the crow demon, Shoga kept a firm hand on the chains holding Myoga who wanted to flee at the prospect of seeing the cold Western Lord.

She honestly harbored no hatred towards the elder inu brother outside of that first occassion. They all fought together in the final battle as allies, and despite the attempts made on her life the western lord had saved her before when the poison master of the band of seven. Of course she held an understanding that at the time she was protecting Inuyasha whom Sesshoumaru hated with a passion.

She recalled the conversation she had with Myoga before coming to see Sesshoumaru's mother about the older brother's hatred.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Sesshoumaru's mother? She's alive? But how did that work out with Inutaisho and Izayoi?" Kagome was confused, her brows drawing together as she tried to imagine the scenario. As a woman brought up in the modern world in the future her first thought was threesome, but quickly shook away the image. From what she did know inus were much like their lesser animal forms, mating one female for life and were possessive and did not share well.

And Sesshoumaru's mother was an inu demoness as well. But perhaps she wrong and the woman didn't mind sharing her mate.

 _'Unless they were divorced?'_ She knew humans didn't divorce in this time period, but she knew of two women from Hinageshi who were divorced from their husbands. They hadn't mated their males, which was a more permanent form of marriage. Perhaps the same could be said of Inutaisho and this Gobodō-sama as Myoga called Sesshoumaru's mother.

Myoga sat on Kagome's shoulder with Shoga right next to him as he told her what she wished to know.

"Lady Gobodō-sama and my dearly departed lord were mated. It was a political mating, but Sesshoumaru's mother deeply loved him even if my lord did not share the same feelings. To him Gobodō-sama, was and for the most part. still is a very cold and calculating woman. She actually came from a family of more noble birth than Lord Inutaisho's clan, the House of the Moon. However, her clan preferred to keep apart from the lands below and ruled the Western Skies. Unlike the Taisho clan, that only came to power and noble status around one thousand years ago; Gobodō-sama's clan ruled the West for nearly two thousand years before they chose to live in the skies fighting back the plethora of dragon youkai that roamed the skies back then. It was actually, because of the multitude of dragon youkai presence that both forged a unity to rid themselves from the serpentine pests for good, as the dragons were known for pillaging, setting many villages ablaze, and selling off young demonesses into slavery. With their unity, Inutaisho-dono and Inukimi killed off many of the dragons, including Ryūkotsusei's father the leader of the dragon clan at the time."

Sighing as he thought relived those days. "Ryūkotsusei only managed to survive by fleeing to the Northern skies to amass power. With peace restored to the Western skies they settled down to have Sesshoumaru, but my past lord wanted more adventure and passion-like fire in his life. Inukimi returned to guarding the skies in her clan's palace, while Inutaisho-dono took full control of the Western Lands. Raised majorly by his mother till he hit his teenage years, Inutaisho-dono spent much of his time fighting wars before establishing peace over the land, traveling to far off lands outside of the continent periodically. Sesshoumaru came to train with him around his one hundred and fiftieth year of life. Two-hundred years ago, my lord was listening about an uprising by a noble who was using weak priests to target the lower class demons of his land and like any good lord went to see to the threat against his subjects personally. It was at this point he met Izayoi-hime, the daughter of said lord and fell for her gentle beauty and warm, caring heart. He whisked her away to one of his secluded manors and they began a brief passionate, love affair. Izayoi near the latter part of her pregnancy and wishing to see her own mother was allowed to return to her mother's ancestral home, while my lord went to deal with Ryūkotsusei, who'd come back with a vengeance and more powerful than his sire and those of his brood loyal to him. The rest of their tale you are aware of," he told her.

She nodded remembering the first time she heard of the tragic love story of Lord Inutaisho and Princess Izayoi.

"Yes, well what you do not know is what happened afterwards," Myoga said, Kagome urged him to continue.

"What happened?"

"After being revived by my lord, Izayoi-hime, who knew not of Lady Gobodō-sama but knew of Sesshoumaru-sama had assumed was from a previous marriage and his mother dead, sought him out. Caught up in her love for Inutaisho-dono and their fairy tale romance, I suppose it never crossed her mind to ponder upon such things. After all, why would a handsome man stray from his demon mate for a mere human. After all, most demonesses are known for their unearthly, almost heavenly beauty. She traveled to the grand Western Palace a couple of months after Lord Inuyasha's birth, having only heard fascinating stories about it from my lord and myself, as I had met her a few times throughout their short love affair. Izayoi-hime wished to meet Sesshoumaru-sama, whom she'd only seen a portrait of and heard about from his father. Lord Inuyasha was a babe, while half human he was demon also and she desired for her son to have knowledge of his other half and his family. Sesshoumaru-sama only found out about the woman during the war with Ryūkotsusei and was greatly affronted that his father would betray his beautiful mother by having a dalliance and even siring a child with a lowly human. Prior to this, Sesshoumaru-sama had not harbored any true hatred towards the race, simply found them weak and feeble-minded creatures that procreated like rats like his mother had always told him. Growing up with his mother and seeing his father a handful of times, he'd never witnessed any dislike between his parents and his mother had only ever spoken with love and the highest praises for his father. You could say while training in sword and combat with his father, he held much hero worship for his sire. I have no doubt that finding out about his father's transgression shattered this view and his family. You must take into view that while old by human standards, Sesshoumaru-sama was barely into his teens. His mind more so that of a young teenager, who had his whole world come crashing down after only half a century spent with his father.

Gobodō-sama too had only found out about the woman a week prior to her mate's death. It greatly hurt her, though she greatly tried to hide such weakness displaying the cold front that had been ingrained into her since birth to not show emotion. In her time raising their son, she'd begun to show more emotion and perhaps she'd planned to express her feelings which I encouraged at first not knowing my lord had just began his affair with Izayoi-hime. After finding out about her mate's betrayal, Gobodō-sama became cold again. Speaking of open disdain for humans, eventually Sesshoumaru-sama took these words and his mother's hurt to heart and mind. By the time Izayoi finally arrived at the Western Palace it was to a cold and hateful Sesshoumaru. He turned away Izayoi-hime, who with no other choice returned to her family that would later go on to treat them both as outcasts, Lord Inuyasha more so than his mother for his half demon heritage. However, Gobodō-sama did come to regret this, as many decades later after the hurt and betrayal had waned, she better came to understand her departed mate after reading a letter left for her along with the meido stone. Unfortunately, it was too late at that time to undo the damage she'd done as Izayoi had passed away and Inuyasha had cast out from his mother's home never heard from for many years and by then Lord Inuyasha wanted nothing to do with them. "

Myoga's face was somber as he no doubt relived those years as if it was yesterday.

She sighed as she digested the new information.

 **End of Flashback**

Kagome was taken aback by Myoga-san's words at the time.

Honestly when she heard the story of Inuyasha's father and mother's love story, she'd been moved like any teenage girl would when you heard a romance story that surpassed the hatred and opposition of those around them and led to the birth of her once dear friend and first love. However, the information she now held sort of stained the innocent love story from the past. It also gave her a better understanding of Sesshoumaru's hatred, along with the inu demoness they had been going to meet.

Of course, Myoga's description hadn't matched with the demoness she met only a few hours ago.

But she supposed, the demoness was more expressive and accepting of the situation as she carried Gobodo-sama's future grandpups.

It was a lot to take it still and she would try to make the best of her situation as she'd always done.

With this new information, perhaps she could make it work with Lord Sesshoumaru and strive for peace...At least until she gave birth. She wasn't sure how things would go after giving birth, but she doubted she would be able to leave so easily after carrying the pups in her womb and bringing them into the world even if they were not her own. Her heart and mind were already starting to see them as hers. Rubbing her stomach affectionately.

 _'I even thought of a few names earlier. I really need to stop before I get ahead of myself!'_

"Hōrō Hasu-san we shall be arriving soon, take a look ahead at the Western Palace," Inukimi announced drawing Kagome from her thoughts.

She'd asked Sesshoumaru's mother to address her by her name she'd been given at Hinageshi, not yet ready to part from the name that had given her strength for over a decade and a half. Soon she figured she would return to her birth name, but that would take time.

Looking out towards the land, she saw they were above a huge forest. About to ask what palace, the question was caught in her throat.

The forest below gave way to farmland, then a huge town. She could sense the demonic auras below, even pick them out as they traveled above the town. Like many demon towns it was more structurally built than normal villages and towns, looking like a town for nobles than just the common people. However, this was not what really caught her attention. Past the town, that gave way to rich farmland and rice patty fields and another set of bigger manor-houses that were even more beautiful and unique in design, was what held her attention.

A looming, white fortress built into the side of surrounding white peaked mountains. The Western Palace had to have been four or five stories tall, as it was taller than the wall surrounding it, though not by much. It reminded her of a mixture of an Arabian palace, like the ones she watched in cartoons and movies as a child, and the Japanese Imperial Palace she'd toured back in junior high before starting her adventures down the well. High towers, clean cut and arched windows. Tall red lacquered pillars visible even from their height above. A large wall that had to be at least twenty meters high surrounded it, guards towers situated on top behind parapets with demon guards patrolling the walls. A huge, foreboding gate was situated in the center with a moat ten meters wide and drawbridge surrounding it and the castle, separating it from the rest of the land.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

Inukimi giggled along with Myoga.

Every person who laid eyes on the palace was impressed by its opulence and grandeur. Her deceased mate may have been unfaithful and his predecessors and himself had spent entirely too much time in battle, but they knew beauty and liked to show off what their power had brought them over the many centuries. She hadn't come to visit since a few years after her mate's passing. Partly due to old resentment, but also sadness. She could still remember like it was just the other day and not nearly half a millennia when she was running through the forest they'd passed over on her cloud; her running through the forest as her mate chased after her in a mating run, followed by their savage yet passionate rutting on the forest floor that blessed her with her beautiful son.

"Yes, it is beautiful. It would appear Asuma-kyodai has been busy," she murmured.

"Kyodai?" Kagome asked.

This was her first time hearing of other family members related to the demoness and Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, this Inukimi has five brothers. All of whom are younger, three live outside the West. Normally they travel amongst the various demon courts of the lands, sending correspondances of things going on to keep the West thriving and safe. This one's second youngest and eldest of my younger brothers, on the other hand, live within the Western Palace. Mikadzuki-kyodai, serves as adviser to this one's son, while Asuma-kyodai is the Royal Architect for the palace and surrounding lands along with my departed mate's younger brother," she informed her.

Kagome supposed she shouldn't be surprised the inu demoness nor Lord Inutaisho might have siblings. Part of her felt sad Inuyasha would never have the chance to know them, because of his father's infidelity and death.

They passed over the gate entirely and with an outstretched hand from Inukimi, she gracefully rose to her feet despite the extra weight. It was easier to adjust to the weight of her growing womb now, she likened the weight to the first time she wore a jūnihitoe for a minor demon lord. He'd paid a large amount of coin and a small power stone to have her come to his court to entertain him, wishing to see the only human to occupy a demonic okiya. Madam Kikumaru had lent her the twelve-layered kimono, determined that her Wandering Lotus would impress and not mess up while performing for an important and frequent client of Hinageshi. Naturally, she'd bedazzled the lord with her sword dance and reciting haikus about her namesake and forlorn love, before she shared the lord's bed and impressed him further.

She bit the inside of her cheek to draw her from that memory.

Now was not the time to think of such unsettling things, not when she had more pressing issues ahead.

When Kagome's eyes connected with Sesshoumaru's she steeled her resolve and her mask of the Wandering Lotus fell into place, locking away the nervous and somewhat frightened teen she used to be. Her posture straightened, her head held high. She stared straight ahead as if she was looking straight through him rather than at him.

The pups growing in her womb and possibly her life hung in the balance.

While she'd trained with her powers over the years, there was no denying Lord Sesshoumaru's overwhelming strength and prowess, a fight between them would be detrimental. Plus, she had to remember, her pregnancy and did not yet know the effects her powers would have on the little ones growing inside of her yet.

"Honorable mother," Sesshoumaru addressed his mother in a emotionless tone, "What brings you to this Sesshoumaru's dwelling and with my bastard, half-brother's _wench_?"

Kagome took a deep breath, she had to keep her emotions in check, knowing demons could sense and smell them. Even though her brow wanted to twitch at the remark about being Inuyasha's wench and go off on the daiyoukai. She sent up another prayer to all the kamis she could think of to give her strength to endure and make it through this meeting and her pregnancy.

 _'Yes, just remain calm and composed. I am Hōrō Hasu. I've heard worse comments spoken about my person than being called a wench.'_

 _'Remember the pups,'_ she reminded herself one last time.

She gave a slight nod of her head in respect, as bowing was not an option.

* * *

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Author's Note:** To better understand the timeline this is an overview of the story. A.N.D. refers to After Naraku's Defeat, while B.N.D. refers to Before Naraku's death.

 **Story Timeline**

 **3,500yrs B.N.D. -** House of the Crescent Moon, Inukimi's clan ruled the west

 **1,500yrs B.N.D. -** House of the New Moon, Inutaisho's caln comes into power

 **500yrs B.N.D.** \- Both Inukimi and Inutaisho unify their houses through a political mating and wage war against Ryūkotsusei's father and his clan. The war lasted nearly 90 years before the successfully killed Ryūkotsusei's father, causing the rest of the clan and Ryūkotsusei to flee with their numbers decimated by the mated couple and their family. They would spend nearly ten years trying to rebuild the damage wrought by the dragon clan, before Inukimi fell pregnant with Sesshoumaru.

 **400yrs B.N.D.** \- Sesshoumaru is born

 **250yrs B.N.D.** \- Sesshoumaru (14 years old Appearance and mind wise) leaves the Western Sky Palace to live with his Lord Inutaisho and begin training with him.

 **200yrs B.N.D.** \- Inuyasha is born and Izayoi revived.

 **160yrs. B.N.D.** \- Izayoi dies of old age, leaving Inuyasha alone. Still young child, despite being 40 years old, Inuyasha is thrown out of his mother's birth home. He lives in the wild and fends for himself, until he hears rumors of the Shikon no Tama and goes after it with the intent to become full demon and be accepted by society.

 **50yrs B.N.D.** \- Inuyasha is sealed to the Goshinboku by Lady Kikyo and she dies of the wounds by Inuyasha soon thereafter, burning the Shikon no Tama.

 **3yrs B.N.D.** \- Kagome is pulled down the well into the past, where she shatters the Shikon no Tama.

 **Death of Naraku -** The same day the final battle is won, Kagome wishes Lady Kikyo and Kohaku back to life. She is made immortal, as well as kidnapped and sold into slavery.

 **3yrs A.N.D. -** Kagome (18 years old) spent 3 years as a servant in a brothel before being sold

 **5 and 1/2yrs A.N.D.** \- Kagome worked in a tea house as a serving girl.

 **9yrs A.N.D.** \- Kagome was sold to Hinageshi and completed her training as a maiko, becoming Hōrō Hasu aka the Wandering Lotus. Addressed informally as Lotus, or Lotus-san by her 'sisters' of Hinageshi

 **18yrs A.N.D.** \- Lord Yomi of the South West, purchases Kagome now Lotus, clearing her debt in exchange for her finding the Gem of Lost of Things to purchase her friend whom Madam Kikumaru would not give up as easily as she would Kagome, who is human and she believe beauty will fade soon not aware that Kagome is immortal or she might not have.

 **22yrs A.N.D.** \- Kagome having found the Gem of Lost Things, after finding a way to venture into the netherworld and retrieve it purchases her friend and sees her delivered to Lord Yomi, thereupon being released by the Demon Lord.

 **24yrs A.N.D.** \- Traveling the land still under the name Lotus, she comes upon the inu demoness, Tayatsue-hime and through ancient spell has the woman's pups transferred to her womb.


End file.
